


Startling Secrets

by HunterMay18



Series: Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Horror, Murder, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: [Sequel to Fifteen, I encourage you to read that before this or you will be very confused. ]  After receiving the letter from Harry after he took his life, Louis and Niall are pushed into a case that neither wanted to get into. Secrets will arise and things will happen that no one expected...and who knows, maybe someone never left when they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And the very awaited sequel to Fifteen, this one is going to have so many twists and turns that hopefully I can keep y'all on your toes. I really hope you like this and i'm already getting the chills from this and I am writing this.

 

 

"Detectives, there is a phone call from some lady who says she's from the mental hospital that a Mr. Harry Styles was at." Jackson paged them to their office and Louis was quick to answer the phone.

"Hello, this is Detective Tomlinson, who am I speaking to?" He asked as he loosened his tie, nervous as to why they might be calling.

"My name is Whitney, I was the nurse overseeing Harry and I was contacting you because you and Detective Horan were the only two listed on his paperwork of who to call when something happens."

"What do you mean something happened?"

"I'm really sorry to tell you this, but Harry took his life earlier this morning. When you two get here I will tell you more but there is something you need to see, something that will make that case open up again."

Louis looked to Niall with wide eyes before he replied that they would be there as soon as they can. They quickly packed up anything that they would need and they ran to their car and put on the sirens to get across town quickly.

There were police cars and police tape all over the building as they were led to the nurse who he just got off the phone. Louis introduced the two of them to her and he pulled out his little notepad and started to take notes, but what he heard would make him feel so terrible for Harry.

"Around midnight, people had complained of screaming from Harry and unidentified male voice coming from his room. But, when the security guards came to unlock his door all they found was him hanging lifelessly from the ceiling fan. We called the coroner and they said that it was a bit off of how he died and they needed more tests."

"What do you mean a bit odd?"

"He was already dead before he was hung." The medical examiner interrupted, taking over from the nurse as she went to tend to the other patients

"But, that doesn't make any sense? Anything out of the ordinary in his room when you found him?"

"Just his note that may be a huge clue to what might be happening." The lady led them into the room and handed them the note that was already in a plastic bag and was dusted for prints.

Louis read the note and he couldn't help but put his hand over his mouth as the gasped.

_Detectives,_

_I really hope you two will see this and I will only hope that you can help solve really what happened. I know that I had a second personality, but apparently the therapist told me that he never actually admitted to anything only that he was here to protect me from the other guy. I'm not going to tell you what the other guy is but go to the cemetery by the old church and you'll get more clues. Also, why don't you try to find my birth certificate and everything will come together._

_I'm sorry,_

_Harry_

"What's wrong?" Niall said, looking at the note himself.

"It's not a suicide note, he was trying to send this to us. He knew he was innocent but no one listened to him. But, not this time, we're reopening his case after we go to the cemetery. There's a map on the back that he drew."

If only they knew that what was in store would make everyone in town not safe anymore.

 


End file.
